Trapped in a Different World
by Stormy Eyed
Summary: Sixteen year old Lottie Cristelle has just moved from New York to London. While in the subway she hears a train whistle that sounds peculiarly like a battle horn. She soon finds herself in Narnia. Queen Susan has fallen ill and a curse is reawakened at Lottie's presence. Meanwhile her heart is being torn in two. Can Lottie save the queen, all of Narnia, and herself?
1. Journey Across

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**

**Chapter One: Journey Across**

I shut the over-sized fairy tale book with a satisfying thump and placed it in my lap. I look to my right and see my little darling sister asleep in her seat, nestled between blankets and hugging a stuffed fairy tightly to her chest. She can only fall asleep quickly when told a fairy tale. Her favorites always involve the princesses and handsome knights that come to their aid.

The gently whirring of the plane engines fill the empty darkness of the plane. I shove the leather-bound book inside my backpack and tuck it beneath my seat. I switch off the overhead light and kiss the top of Becky's head. I fall asleep with stone turrets and flags in my head while the gentle hum of the plane lulls me to sleep.

_I resurface from the darkness and breathe in the light like I would never see it again. I step from the shadows and into a path that leads to a stone archway with heavy wood doors. I push them forward and step into the candle lit corridor. It is empty. _

_ A clear, deep voice echoes and my feet instantly start towards the noise. There is a second voice; high and much like a child's. Another couple of turns and I stumble upon a young man and a girl. He looks about sixteen years old, and she maybe eleven. Both are strikingly handsome, otherworldly, almost. _

_ They are walking quickly, almost jogging and pass right by me as if I am nothing but a piece of furniture. I catch bits of their hurried conversation. "Susan" "sick" "potion" "firefly" "blood". They quickly turn around the corner. I want to follow them. I want to know who Susan is and what is happening._

_ When I turn the corner too, I come face to point with the gleam of a sword. In a flash, the sword moves to my neck in an arc. I try to scream but the floor swallows me up into darkness again. But right before, I catch the glimpse of a boy with golden hair and pale blue eyes._

I am woken by the repeated shakings of Becky as she annunciates the syllables of my name. "Lottie," she says annoyed. "Plane is landing." Her cute four year old voice chimes. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up. My back aches from sleeping in a sitting position. I fasten my seatbelt, then fasten Becky's. She looks up at me with her big, light brown eyes. "Will we see daddy soon?" She asks sweetly. I smile and tap her nose. "You bet, sweetie." She giggles and clutches her stuffed toy tighter.

Two months ago my father remarried a woman who is from the United Kingdom. She was in New York City—my home town, birthplace, my kingdom—on business for a fashion company. They dated for a year but decided to jump the gun and get married. My father, a writer, didn't have many roots in the city, so he is taking our family across an entire ocean to start fresh.

Cindy is my new step-mom. She is a complete sweetheart and entirely nice to everybody she comes across. Her husband died in a car accident three years ago. My mom, well, I don't like to talk about it much. She's gone though, and that is enough. The age difference between my father and Cindy is what throws me off. Ten years is a lot of time. My dad is forty four and Cindy is thirty four. But who am I to go and destroy a perfectly happy couple?

The too-happy flight attendant's voice rings over the intercom to announce that we have landed. Becky squeals in delight and bounces impatiently in her seat. She is more excited about the move than I am. My dad and Cindy flew to London a few days before Becky and I to make sure the house is ready for all of us to move in. Becky was complaining three hours after they left about how much she missed dad.

I flip open the overhead compartment and grab the carry on I packed. I clean up our seats a little bit, making sure we have everything. I grab Becky's tiny hand in mine and we flow with the crowd and spill into the airport where our father is waiting for us. We see him, with flowers in hand. Becky squeals and slips from my hold and flings herself on him. They embrace.

She finally releases her hold on him long enough to let me in for a hug too. He takes the suitcase from me and replaces it for the flowers. The tiny pink buds are just blooming. I smile sadly at them. It reminds me of the dinky garden box hanging from the kitchen window. The one my mom built. Cindy bustles up, already lugging our suitcases behind her. She smiles at me. Her usually charming accent rings. "Welcome to London,"


	2. London Town

**Chapter Two: London Town**

The next week consists of unpacking and settling into my new home. It is a townhome among others in downtown London. When I'm not unpacking or sleeping, I'm studying the rail system. The New York subway system is about as hard as it gets. But I had sixteen years to learn it. Here, it is like learning to read. I have to memorize an entire new map. Though, I have learned where the corner shop and the sweets shop is. Becky insists that when we are out, we have to stop by the candy store for a foreign candy.

And to my fortune, there is a book store only four blocks away. When I need to escape the stuffy townhome I run to the book store. I walk in and breathe in the familiar smell of paper and ink. A few people mill around the small store. My eyes immediately drift to the check-out in the back corner.

He isn't eye catching at first. His plainness is what lets him blend in. He looks ordinary from the front of the store with his dark brown hair and pale skin—pale like the rest of rainy London. I didn't ever notice the gold flecks of color swimming in the pools of chocolate brown. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners and light dances in his eyes. Like sunshine. He has sunshine eyes.

I glance over one more time before making my way to the fiction book section. I scan the all too familiar titles. I look at my watch and frown at the time. The titles aren't enticing so I move on to the children's section. Becky has been begging me for new stories.

As if it is calling out to me, my eye immediately lands on _Garner's Book of British Fairy Tale. _Hastily, I grab the book and go to the back counter. My heart skips a beat when the cashier looks up at me with a smile that lights up his whole face.

"Nice to see you, again," he says as he takes the book from my hands. "Find everything you're looking for?" His accent is so charming I almost melt. "Yes, thank you," I smile. He hands me the book in a brown paper bag. "Five pounds, please."

I hand him the money. Back in the States, five pounds is seven dollars and fifty nine cents. "Thanks, love," he says with a wink. I blush and begin to leave. Halfway to the door, he calls out. When I turn, he is off the stool and on his seat.

"Yes?" My eyebrows lift in pure curiosity.

"Are you from America?" He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I am. I moved here from New York not too long ago,"

"Well, I was thinking," he says, "since you do not know the city like I do, maybe I could show you around; be an escort. I get off work in half an hour." A blush works its way back into my cheeks. "That is, if you don't mind." A corner of his mouth lifts a little higher than the other in an uncomfortable smile.

I bite my lip, thinking. "Well," I begin, "I would like that, but I cannot right now. I probably can tonight, though."


End file.
